La vida es bella
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Thalia odiaba su suerte, ¿Que tanto tenían que odiarla los destinos para acabar con la chica que amaba semidesnuda ante ella sabiendo que tiene que contenerse? ¿Logrará hacerlo? Lemmon Thaliabeth y algo de Pernico.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este fic hace referencias a "A orillas del río" sin embargo, se puede leer perfectamente sin necesidad de leer ese shot.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vida es bella

Thalia Pov

Era endiabladamente difícil tener una cara de póker y fingir que no pasaba nada, dioses; y se supone que soy una chica, según dicen los chicos aguantan esto mucho peor, ¿Si yo apenas me estaba conteniendo, como diablos lo hacían ellos?

Y es que no es nada fácil tener a la chica de la que llevas enamorada prácticamente toda la vida semidesnuda justo frente a ti.

Permítanme que me explique un poco; empezando por quién soy como termine metida en este embrollo. Soy Thalia Grace, ex lugarteniente de Artemisa y actualmente la única residente de la cabaña 1; la chica que mencione es mi mejor amiga Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y consejera de su cabaña, la que recupero la Atenea Partenos y mi amor platónico desde hace ya unos 5 años.

No soy una chica muy romántica o melosa a decir verdad, pero creo que mi enamoramiento me superaba. Todo comenzó cuando empezamos a juntarnos nuevamente después de que reviví-larga historia- ella quería cerciorarse de que estuviéramos unidas como antes y que ahora con nuestro amigo Luke como enemigo-aún más larga historia-todavía más, incluso dejo a su familia en Virginia para que estudiáramos juntas en una academia donde gracias a Quirón fuimos compañeras de habitación. No puedo asegurar en que momento me enamore de ella, solo sé que amaba como cada mañana pacientemente se tomaba 10 minutos para despertarme y como me deleitaba con ese tiempo que lo dedicaba solo a mí, como reía cada vez que le contaba un chiste y parecía que el sol brillaba con más fuerza, como aun hablando de aburridos datos de arquitectura no me cansaba de escucharla por el brillo que traía en los ojos.

Y aun con todo y eso tarde en notar que me gustaba, y yo que critico a Jackson.

Yo trate de ignorar esto lo mejor que pude; sencillamente ponía cualquier excusa a mi inexplicable felicidad con Annabeth o los celos monstruosos que tenía cuando Percy estaba cerca; aun así no pude evitar descontrolarme un par de veces como cuando culpe a mi amigo porque fuera secuestrada o como lloraba en silencio en las noches muerta de preocupación.

No me sorprendí demasiado cuando la diosa del amor tuvo que venir a mi coche a decirme que me dejara de tonterías.

—_Claro, tu estas aquí llorando, pero solo la quieres como amiga, ¿No? —literalmente pegue un brinco al oír una voz de repente a mi lado; pensé que debería ser Percy pero él no poseía una cantarina voz femenina. Cuando me volteo, me encuentro con la dama más bella que pudiera ocurrírsete; no creo poder estar segura de decir a quién se parecía, pon en mente a la chica de tus sueños, hazla mil veces más hermosa y quizás te acerques al resultado. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a que aparezca gente a mi lado; mucho menos cuando me encuentro en un mercedes en un tren a no sé dónde para tratar de despistar a unos dinosaurios que nos siguen y rescatar a mi amiga. _

— _Ehhhh—no sabía que decir; no sabía que me trastocaba más: que apareciera alguien de repente a mi lado, que me atrapara llorando, que supiera porque estoy llorando o todas juntas. El hecho de que frunciera el ceño la hizo parecer un poco menos hermosa._

— _Y ni se te ocurra tratar de engañarme con algo como "No estaba llorando" "No tiene que ver con ella" o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra; querida, soy la diosa del amor, si crees que no se tu caso estas muy equivocada—dijo tajantemente, lo que a decir verdad me ayudo a despertar un poco. El hecho de que dijera ella me descoloco un poco._

— _Annabeth es solo mi amiga, y si no me equivoco usted se dedica más que nada al romance…—empecé a decir; puede que no viniera aquí por ese negocio, quizás se trataba de amor con los amigos y demás. El que enarcara una ceja escéptica no ayudo a animar mi hipótesis. _

— _¡Pero que acabo de decirte niña! Si eso es aún más ridículo, ¿Por qué más llorarías de no ser porque te preocupa la chica que te gusta? —habla algo exasperada; yo volteo a todos lados temiendo que viniera alguien y oyera mi charla, por suerte parecía que la diosa de la belleza no era tonta—oh no te preocupes, sé que quieres guardar tu amor con total secretismo, si alguien ve tu estas profundamente dormida y solo se oye tu respiración. _

_Vale, eso me calmo lo suficiente para centrarme en la situación, lo que me quito toda la calma que tenía._

_Yo no había querido admitirlo, siempre me decía que solo era la alegría de tenerla cerca pues éramos cercanas antes de mi muerte; aunque para mí era claro que como me sentía antes de eso era muy diferente a cuando volví a la vida, trate de negarlo lo más que pude. Pero cuando es Ella quién te lo viene a decir pues…finalmente todas las excusas caen muertas. Suspire derrotada._

— _¿Realmente me gusta no? —pregunte con total pesimismo mientras me desinflaba y me dejaba caer en mi asiento, dudaba que necesitara que me lo respondieran pero aun así lo hice. Afrodita sonrió un poco._

— _¡A sí me gusta, con las cosas claras! —"claridad" no es exactamente lo que tenía ahora en mi cabeza, y ni se diga mi corazón. Paso a mirarme algo preocupada— Mira, te advierto que tú no eres la única; el niño de Poseidón también esta…_

— _¡¿A Percy le gusta Annabeth?! —exclame totalmente estupefacta mientras me volteaba a mirarla a los ojos. Llamadme lenta, pero cabe recalcar que antes de esta misión no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, ¿Cómo diablos esperaban que me diera cuenta? Se tapó la boca de repente. _

— _Ups, me prometí que no diría nada, trato mantener las cosas equitativas y el darle más información a otros puede darte cierta ventaja; ¡Pero no te preocupes, te juro que yo no revelare nada sobre que ambos tienen la misma razón para realizar esta misión!—hablo con solemnidad y una gran sonrisa; y yo sentía que se me iba el aire de la preocupación, si Percy se enteraba, su reacción iba a ser mucho más estrambótica que la mía. Volvió a centrarse— Mira, no me malinterpretes, me gusta tu caso pero ambas sabemos que si sigues en negación, esto no ira a ninguna parte; honestamente tengo más esperanza en el chico pero, al final solo tu podrás decidir si luchar por quién te gusta o dejar el camino libre. _

_Se veía muy seria mientras dijo eso, y sabía que lo ameritaba, y también sabía cómo iba a acabar todo esto._

— _Yo ya he tomado una decisión—se notaba lo derrotada que me sentía, pero no había opción; yo estaba segura que ella gustaba de mi amigo y sé que no había forma de que me viera de la forma que yo lo hacía. La diosa resoplo molesta._

— _Bueno, no puedo obligarte, pero recuerda esto: te auguro una vida romántica difícil como sigas con esa actitud, nunca podrás obtener lo que deseas sino vas a por ello—seguido de esas palabras, desaparece en una nube roja de perfume y brillos; tuve que abrir la ventana para no asfixiarme. _

Más tarde; Artemisa me propuso ser su lugarteniente. A decir verdad no tuve que pensarlo demasiado, no quería ser yo quién destruyera el olimpo y estaba segura que si la tentación había sido mucha una vez lo volvería a ser nuevamente.

También ayudo a que escuche lo que trataba de decirle Percy a Annabeth. En ese momento yo abandone toda esperanza posible; sé que lo único que me demostró es lo que él sentía, pero estaba segura que si él era mi rival yo perdería, era valiente, leal, dedicado, y por último, era un chico.

Yo no soportaría el ver como ellos se enamoraban, no era así de fuerte, prefería ocultarme en la negación y alejarme de todo, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que el mundo no esté en peligro y mi corazón ya no lata así por la hija de Atenea.

Esa noche volví a hablar con Afrodita, antes de partir con Artemisa.

— _¿Te das cuenta que solo complicas más las cosas, no? —interrogo justo frente a la puerta del elevador, haciendo imposible que podamos irnos; las tres éramos las únicas y por lo tanto solo nosotras oímos la conversación. La diosa de la caza se puso protectoramente ante mí._

— _Aléjate de ella Afrodita, ahora está conmigo, no puedes tocarla—declaro con una fiera mirada en los ojos, una escena curiosa con ella luciendo de 12 años contra la otra deidad que era toda una mujer; si no hubiera tanta tensión me hubiera reído por la escena que parecía el berrinche de una hija a su madre. La mencionada sonrió con picardía._

— _¡Oh pero linda, si yo no le he hecho nada! Bueno, no en el tiempo que ha sido tu cazadora; te recuerdo que tú no puedes quitar los enamoramientos previos al juramento, esa no es tu área querida—lo decía con sorna y una sonrisa triunfadora, y mi señora solo apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Dejo el gesto ganador y me miro con formalidad y un poco de diversión—Linda, yo controlo el amor y mi hijo provocará los enamoramientos; sin embargo el tiempo que dure el amor por una persona…dependerá totalmente del usuario._

_Dejándonos con palabras en la boca, ella se apartó de la puerta devuelta a la fiesta. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero sentí como Artemisa me miraba con fuerza, como si esperaba a ver cuánto duraban mis sentimientos. _

Seguido de ello, yo continúe mi vida como cazadora. Puedo decir que aunque me aparte de todo lo que conocía y mis amigos lo disfrute mucho; las chicas no me trataron con rencor ni nada por suplantar a su camarada y era para ellas una hermana más, aunque me respetaban y me obedecían. Fue una gran responsabilidad, pero casi todo el tiempo Artemisa estaba allí y con ella aprendí el liderazgo que me sirvió cuando tuvo que retirarse al Olimpo con la venida de Gea.

Esos fueron momentos muy movidos para mí, el encontrarme con mi hermano-esta historia es algo que no prefiero contar, es demasiado doloroso-la búsqueda de Licaon, la batalla contra los romanos donde estuvimos con el campamento mestizo; y quizás en donde me sentí más impotente fue cuando supe que Annabeth cayó al tártaro.

Estuve toda la noche encerrada en la cabaña 1-tecnicamente aún era mía, y necesitaba privacidad-golpeando las paredes y mordiéndome los labios para no gritar. Había confiado en que Percy la cuidaría, que se aseguraría que ella estuviera bien, y ahora…y ahora me sentía culpable, porque yo le puse esa carga a mi amigo sin consultarlo, porque yo decidí que él lo haría solo para sentirme mejor al dejarla sola y más cuando fue a San Francisco, y porque aun así quería destrozarlo con mis propias manos.

Había pasado años desde que me consagre a Artemis y supuestamente renuncie al amor romántico, empero a pesar de ello mis sentimientos seguían allí,

Cuando faltaban meses para que se cumplieran 5 años, parece que la diosa se decidió.

— _Estas despedida—fue lo primero que dijo una vez nos hayamos solas en la tienda que era su habitación, se encontraba parada delante del brasero dorado conmigo frente a ella; yo la mire confundida._

— _¿Despedida, Lady Artemisa? —pregunte anonadada; todos mis años junto a ella fueron de servicio leal, nunca hice nada incorrecto o rebelde-aun cuando esa es mi naturaleza-y quizás mi única infracción, fue el tener a cierta chica de cabello rubio en mi corazón. Aun así no me lo esperaba._

_Me miro con seriedad, algo raro por su apariencia infantil pero ya me había acostumbrado. Detrás de esos ojos rectos y correctos; vi una sombra de melancolía y decepción, y ahí fue cuando me pego: ella sabía que yo aún estaba enamorada, al igual que yo esperaba que esos sentimientos desaparecieran y pudiera ser como fue Zoe, su lugarteniente por siglos; y ya se había dado cuenta que conmigo se había equivocado._

— _Si, despedida; toma tus cosas y aprovecha mientras las demás estén dormidas para irte, les explicare la situación en la mañana, pero de hoy en más, tú ya no eres una cazadora—dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto de que me fuera con una voz fría; pero vi que ella se sentía tan dolida como yo lo hice en este momento. Otra familia que no funcionaba. _

Al llegar al campamento mestizo, yo ya poseía la edad que me correspondía de no haber aceptado la oferta de Artemisa-básicamente, tenía veinte-venía con la intensión de retomar mi amistad con Annabeth y ver si ella me podía consolar; aunque sonara raro yo me sentía traicionada por lo que paso y necesitaba de la única amiga verdadera que me quedaba; menuda sorpresa tuve cuando me entere que no era la única que necesitaba ánimos, y admito que ella me gano.

Percy había terminado con ella y estaba saliendo con Nico.

Como todos en el campamento, alucine a colores con la noticia; ¡¿Nico con Percy?! ¡¿Qué mierda había pasado?! Yo estaba caminando por el campamento en busca del hijo del mar; me sentía anonadada, traicionada-nuevamente- y muy enfadada, ¡¿Le di vía libre con Annabeth para que este fuera el resultado?! ¡El muy capullo! Estaba hecha una furia cuando tropiezo con alguien.

— _¡Fíjate por donde vas! —se oye al unísono, porque ambos lo decimos al mismo tiempo. Cuando me volteo a ver quién es rival para mi humor, me encuentro con el hijo de Hades ahí mismo, que me miraba con la misma furia y sorpresa que yo poseía; lo segundo rápidamente se fue de mi sistema._

— _Vaya vaya, que ironía aliento de muerte, y yo buscando a tu novio—decía con ironía, mientras el rápidamente se sonrojaba. Wow, nunca creí que vería a Nico ruborizado, pero por lo visto hoy era el día de las cosas insólitas; como yo, se recuperó rápido._

— _Ni te molestes, como yo está harto de todas las preguntas; se fue a donde nadie lo encontrara—bufo mientras decía con solemnidad. No me costó creerle, todos estábamos sorprendidos y que quisieran interrogar era natural, molesto para ellos, pero natural. Gruñí._

— _Bien, si lo dices es porque sabes donde esta; así que dime donde—no lo amenace, aunque mi tono de voz obviamente reflejaba otra cosa. A pesar de eso no se inmuto, cosa rara por cierto; normalmente logró hacer que la gente se me quede temblando sin necesidad de égida en mi brazo. Enarco una ceja, interrogante._

— _Oh claro, te diré; si primero me dices que diablos le viste a Annabeth que te ha mantenido tanto tiempo enamorada—hablo totalmente serio y calmado, por mi parte yo me quede helada con esas palabras. ¿Pero qué mier… ¡¿En qué momento el enano se enteró de eso?!_

— _¡¿Y tú como sabes que estoy enamorada de ella?! —pregunte alarmada. Hasta la fecha, solo Afrodita, Artemisa-o eso me imagino, no sé si sabe de quién estoy enamorada o solo sabía que estoy enamorada-y yo sabíamos eso, ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía?_

— _Soy observador, me di cuenta como mirabas a Annabeth cada vez que venías al campamento mientras Percy estaba desaparecido—se encogió de hombros, como si hubiera sido un juego de niños resolverlo. Y una mierda, si ni siquiera los hijos de Afrodita-aunque tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos- sabían eso, ahora el renacuajo lo intuyo. _

— _Vale, sí; me gusta Annabeth, ¿Qué con eso? —admití refunfuñando, odiaba que la gente conociera mis secretos y más sin mi consentimiento, sin embargo no tenía alternativa. Hizo un gesto de indiferencia._

— _Nada, no veo que tenga de malo que ella te guste; ¿Pero no deberías estar con ella en vez de irte tropezando por allí? —sin importar que lo último fuera un insulto, me puse pensativa, no comprendía que quería decir con ello. Exhalo como si perdiera la paciencia— Ella necesita de alguien que este a su lado, en vez de patearle el trasero a Percy, deberías quedarte a su lado y ver qué pasa—iba a protestar, pero puso su mano extendida— si si ya lo sé, "no me ve de esa manera blablablá" ni te molestes, no eres la única en el barco "enamorado del héroe imposible" y mira como acabe yo; no te diré cursiladas ni parecido, solo te digo que te necesita. _

_Con esas palabras, me levante y fui por ella. _

Efectivamente el aliento de muerto tenía razón, aunque por fuera se veía bien salvo una leve mirada melancólica; una vez fuimos a la cabaña para estar solas mi mejor amiga bajo sus barreras completamente y estuvo en mi hombro, me conto todos sus sueños rotos gracias a la noticia, sus esperanzas vueltas añicos, como jamás podría volver al mar sin recordar su corazón roto.

Yo sentía como mi alma se desgarraba en cada frase, me odiaba por verla así, pero ya no podía culpar a Percy. Ella me contó cómo fue que ella le animo a terminar porque no deseaba que estuvieran juntos por lástima, que prefería verlo feliz con Nico que decaído; y al final lo comprendí: es como dijo Afrodita, por cuanto tiempo uno estuviera enamorado correspondía de la persona, a Percy no le había durado tanto como a mí; que ironía que la diosa me advirtió por partida doble.

El momento más doloroso fue cuando estaba cayendo dormida en mis brazos, con los restos de lágrimas aun surcando sus mejillas a la par que me decía "Nunca te enamores, porque no sabes si se te romperá el corazón" y cuando me asegure que ella ya no estaba despierta le susurre "Ya lo ha hecho"

No obstante, a partir de eso ella se veía mucho mejor. Aunque me comentaron que los primeros días del rompimiento no se parecía haber cambios, parecía que la charla que tuvo conmigo lo arreglo todo. Yo me alegraba por haberla podido ayudar y que cada día se encontrara mejor, me conformaba por verla feliz.

Aunque no todo fue perfecto, Nico siempre en algún punto venía y me decía que era mejor confesarle la verdad, que era mi amiga y no pasaba nada, que no ganaba nada guardando ese secreto; y cada vez que me volteaba molesta a preguntarle porque lo hacía me respondía siempre con una sonrisa cínica "Devolución de favores: tu hermano me estuvo tocando las pelotas con el tema por mucho tiempo, así que he decidido fastidiar a su hermana con lo mismo"

Como Jason se encontraba en Nueva Roma ayudando a Frank a ser pretor y con las renovaciones que había por la destrucción de Valdez no había podido hablar mucho con él-y cuando lo hacía, se me olvidaba el tema-pero el llegaría el vendría para navidad y estaríamos juntos en la cabaña, con suerte el me explicaría y haría entrar en razón a Di Angelo.

Annabeth había querido quedarse el año entero en el campamento mestizo, ninguna de las dos deseaba volver al mundo mortal aun y ella había conseguido cupo para la universidad tarde-no pudo calificar a tiempo por cursos de reparación y demás-por lo cual no iría hasta a una hasta el año próximo; yo deseaba poder relajarme un poco antes de ver cómo diablos retomaría tantos cursos perdidos, así que no había prisa por volver.

En el transcurso de los meses nos volvimos muy unidas, aunque mantenía amistad con Piper y otras chicas del campamento Annabeth ocupaba un lugar especial en mi corazón-aparte del de mi enamoraba obviamente-y me alegraba que lo mismo pasará con ella. Nos habíamos vuelto confidentes la una de la otra; de como a veces perdía la paciencia con Malcolm, que si poseía un nuevo proyecto, inclusive como ya empezaba a sentir que solo veía a Percy nuevamente como amigo-esta me alegraba especialmente el día-y yo le había contado casi todo, exceptuando el hecho de que me gustaba y la razón por la que ya no estaba en la caza.

Estamos saliendo del mes de Noviembre, yo cumpliría los veintiuno en diciembre mientras mi amiga ya tenía 19. Ese día había comenzado a caer un chaparrón y nos cayó totalmente desprevenidas; habíamos venido corriendo a la cabaña 1 totalmente empapadas y congeladas por el clima.

— ¿Por qué diablos esta lloviendo? —pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cabaña, la cual estaba dejando mojada debido al agua que chorreaba por todos lados. Mi interlocutora me volteo a mirarme.

— Creo que esto tiene que ver con Katie y Miranda, estuvieron hablando con Quirón sobre el control del clima y como algo de agua en estas fechas vendría genial para la fresas; supongo que lo convencieron—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, seguido de ello se agarró la camiseta y empezó a levantársela; ahí creo que perdí algo de mi cordura.

— A-Annabetth, ¡¿Qué haces?! —inquirí alarmada y bastante sonrojada; no es como si nunca hubiera querido verla de _esa _manera pero no por ello significaba que no me sorprendiera al verla así. Se volteó a verme.

— Bueno, no podemos quedarnos con la ropa mojada o nos resfriaremos; necesitare que me prestes algo de ropa—no estoy segura si vi bien, pero juraría que se encontraba algo ruborizada al decir eso. Cuando lo note, ella se estaba dirigiendo al baño donde probablemente ahí terminaría de divertirse; me sentía una idiota.

— C-Claro, agarra lo que quieras—dije mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que fuera, viendo a otro lado al hacerlo. No necesito explicarme lo que venía con la frase que dijo: era mejor que se quedara aquí en la noche en vez de arriesgarse a terminar empapada yendo a su cabaña-total, si vas a acabar empapada, mejor con una persona que conoces de años; aun si los otros son tus hermanos-y no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, seguramente Quirón lo pasaría por alto o nos daría una pequeña regañina.

Ninguna cabaña tenía ducha-estas se encontraban cerca del área de las mismas, pero seguían estando fuera de alcance ahora-por lo cual tendríamos que secarnos lo mejor posible y ya nos bañaríamos en la mañana. Cuando salió Annabeth me asegure de no verla, aun si llevaba una toalla no necesitaba que me viera roja; agarre algo de mi ropa y entre corriendo al baño diciéndole que tomara lo que necesitara.

Aun sin ducha tenía un baño, era un lavábamos y un escusado y un lugar donde guardar todas mis cosas de higiene-y los de Jason una vez volviera-agarre tanta agua fría posible y la estampe contra mis mejillas, tratando de enfriarme un poco; ¡Enfócate Thalia! ¡No pienses en eso!

Me estuve diciendo eso a mí misma mientras me sacaba lo mejor posible y me cambiaba de ropa, a la par que trataba de centrar mi mente en no pensar en eso. Vale que ya fuera mayor y tenía unas incontrolables ganas de llevármela a la cama, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ella no me veía de esa manera por muy enamorada que estuviera de ella y hermosa que me pareciera.

Me decía que el sexo estaba sobrevalorado, que solo había que tener fuerza de voluntad; cuando al salir del baño y verla se me fueron todas mis buenas intenciones al caño.

Estaba sentada en mi litera-debido a que dentro de poco seríamos dos, decidieron quitar la estatua de Zeus y colocaron dos camas individuales-con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sin embargo no me concentre demasiado en eso. Su cabello suelto aun húmedo se encontraba cayendo grácilmente tras su espalda, su piel resplandecía ya que aunque se había secado seguía levemente húmeda, traía uno de mis piyamas que consistía en una camisa enorme-me gustaba la ropa holgada, por lo cual tenía una que otra que usaba para dormir; la que llevaba era negra con el logo de Green Day, lo que no ayudaba a mis ganas por cierto-y nada más; ella y yo no teníamos la misma talla de sujetador y ni modo que agarrara unas bragas mías, y a juzgar por la ropa colgada junto a la toalla; creo que debajo de mi camiseta estaba desnuda.

Tuve que aspirar con fuerza porque antes de notarlo, todo el aire de mis pulmones se había ido y por poco olvidaba como respirar. Por Zeus, ella de lo más hermosa; no solo por lo que ya había mencionado; sino como aun con la que camiseta podía notar su delicada figura, sus labios rosados y sus ojos gris tormenta que había adorado por años. Por los dioses, me importaba un comino los estándares de belleza; para mí ella era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera podido ver.

Por lo visto mi respiración la despertó, me miro con una sonrisa— Oh bien, ya saliste, es un poco tarde, pero creo que aun podremos permanecer un rato más despiertas; ¿Qué quieres hacer?

_Llevarte a la cama y conocer cada centímetro de piel_ hubiera sido mi respuesta sino me llegaba a controlar, pero sabía que ese control no duraría mucho.

Es aquí donde llegamos a la actualidad, como verán estoy en un problema bastante serio. Yo a duras penas me estaba controlando, sentía mi piel caliente y febril con mis manos deseando acariciar las curvas que la tela oculta y mis labios deseando probar los suyos con más fuerza que nunca. Y ella estaba allí, solamente con una camisa y sin nada abajo, soltera y feliz, mientras me sonreí sin sospechar nada.

Carajo, ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? ¿No era algún loco sueño mío? Porque en serio, cuando lo analizas; casi parece que me están dejando a Annabeth en bandeja de plata. "_Nunca podrás obtener lo que deseas sino vas a por ello_" las palabras de la diosa resonaron en mi mente en ese momento; yo sabía ahora más que nunca que eso era totalmente cierto, y por una maldita vez en mi vida no me iba a aguantar.

— _¿Lo que quiero hacer, Annabeth? _Bien, te mostrare exacto lo que quiero hacer—note que mis palabras le confundieron, pero no es algo que me preocupara mucho en este momento. Rápidamente fui hasta la cama y me senté a su lado, solo para inclinarme y agarrando su mejilla presione mis labios contra los suyos. No fue un beso leve, había esperado demasiado este momento como para irme con sutilezas; atrape su labio inferior mordiéndolo levemente chupándolo, besándola pasionalmente poniéndome mi cuerpo contra el suyo aun con ella sentada. Ella no me correspondía pero tampoco me paraba, lo que solo hacía que fuera con más ímpetu; deslice mi lengua en su boca explorando en la cavidad, acariciando levemente su lengua que con mis estímulos empecé a responder tímidamente.

Nuestras bocas se separaban un poco entre besos, cuando oí el primer gemido de su parte sentí el ferviente deseo de ir más allá de eso. Puse mis brazos en su espalda, aprisionándola contra mí de tal forma que no podíamos estar más unidas, siendo mi turno de gemir al sentir su busto presionándose contra el mío. Deseando una posición más cómoda, entre mis brazos la pongo contra la cama conmigo encima de ella, soltando sus labios dándole por fin un chance de hablar.

— ¡Thalia! ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo? —tartamudeo un poco a la par que se sonrojaba, no sabía si era de pena o deseo; en este punto lo único que podía notar era como dentro de mí había un fuego que necesitaba intensamente ser apagado, y quién iba a apagarlo sería Annabeth.

— Hago lo que quiero, si quieres que pare detenme—nunca habría puesto a mi amiga así de haber estado en mis cabales, pero ahora sentía el deseo consumiéndome y mi mente no era la más clara entonces. Volví a besarla ávidamente; ella me rodeo con sus brazos, no me agarraba con fuerza como yo lo había hecho antes pero tampoco me rechazaba, en vez de eso me abrazaba con ternura y cariño.

El hecho de que no me alejara fue algo que interprete como una buena señal, deje su boca me fui hacia su cuello. Empecé con delicados besos, por caliente que estuviera no quitaba el hecho que siempre desee estar así con ella no por lujuria, sino por el hecho de que yo la había amado desde hace tiempo y solo deseaba mostrárselo de la única forma que no necesitaba palabras; ella suspiraba mientras sentía como enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello corto.

Lamí su cuello, chupando levemente su piel hasta dejarla roja; no sabía cuánto duraría esto pero demostraría cuando me gustaba que fuera mía, aun si era solo por ella noche la marcaría para mí. Las mordidas empezaron a aparecer, aun con fuerza me aseguraba que no le causara dolor, y el sentir como se estremecía de pasión contra mí solo me confirmaba que le gustaba.

Seguía con sus manos rodeando mi espalda, acariciándola con suavidad sobre la tela de mi camiseta; a diferencia de ella yo traía una camiseta de tiras de color violeta y unos shorts celestes holgados, teniendo solo mis bragas debajo de la ropa. Tenía la piel sensible por el deseo, aun con la tela podía sentir como sus yemas me tocaban y me sentía estremecer cuando delicadamente posaba sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda donde la camiseta no cubría; era un hecho el que me estaba perdiendo a mí misma en un mar de sensaciones.

Quería sentir su piel de la misma forma que ella tocaba la mía.

Sin pedir permiso, deslice mis manos bajo la blusa y viendo sin los ojos su figura; su piel aun con alguna que otra cicatriz acumulado en los últimos años se sentía tersa al tacto de mis dedos apreciando también el calor que emanaba rivalizando con el mío. Ella no poseía curvas pronunciadas como las modelos de televisión ni parecido, pero en mi opinión solo la hacía más hermosa; era una belleza natural que sin grandes atributos atraía la atención de quién tuviera la fortuna de apreciarla, por ser simplemente lo que era, era más que perfecta.

Llegue hasta el cuello de la blusa, ahora que la tela detenía mi camino después de haber disfrutado de su garganta me perturbaba; luego de probar su tersura necesitaba seguir saboreándola lo más que pudiera, deseaba verla tal y como la trajeron al mundo.

Uno de mis brazos abrazo su cintura levantándola un poco, lo suficiente para que mi otra mano agarrara el camisón y se quitara de una vez-por ser tan holgado, no hubo demasiado problema-dejándola por fin desnuda ante mis ojos. Había puesto mis rodillas al costado de su cadera y ahora me encontraba algo apartada de ella, lo suficiente para que pudiera apreciarla del talle hacia arriba.

Me sonroje un poco tragando en seco; ahora si pudiendo decir que vi a la chica más hermosa que conocía-en mi opinión-en toda su plenitud. Sus pechos no eran demasiado grandes pero tampoco era plana, aun siendo medianos estaban bien levantados sin caerse dejando ver orgullosamente sus aureolas rosadas con sus pezones levantados y erectos, su cintura se hacía más pequeña y más en comparación con sus caderas anchas mostrando su vientre plano y liso; donde más abajo descubría unos cabellos rubios ensortijados resguardo un pequeño botón y unos labios rosados y abiertos ante mi visión. Mis ojos no dejaban de recorrer todo su cuerpo, sin poder decidirme que era lo que más me gustaba de lo que veía.

"_Por el olimpo, es magnífica_" pensé para mí, totalmente maravillada por lo que tenía debajo de mí. Lo que me saco de las nubes fueron un par de brazos que cubrieron sin demasiado éxito su cuerpo; algo confundida por mi ensoñación, levante la mirada.

— N-No me mires así, y-yo sé que no soy tan bella pero— ¿No tan bella? ¿Y quién fue el imbécil que le dijo a mi afrodita tal idiotez? Calle sus palabras con un beso, nuevamente chupando su labio inferior haciendo que su frase quedara en el olvido; no iba a entretenerme mucho con eso, pero necesitaba que dejara de pensar así. Al separarme de ella, me permití sonreír como una boba enamorada como hacía cada vez que pensaba en ella y me aseguraba que no veían.

— No digas esas cosas, eres totalmente perfecta—le susurre con todo el cariño y amor que sentí en mi corazón, deseando transmitirle algo de seguridad y confianza. Agarre firmemente su cintura poniéndola contra la mía, sintiendo que ella se encontraba tan caliente como el infierno, y no es que yo estuviera muy lejos de eso. Mi boca bajo directamente hacia su busto, capturando con mis labios uno de sus pezones.

— ¡Thalia! —chillo Annabeth mientras jalaba mi cabello con fuerza, aunque por lo que sonaba no era que quería que me apartara de allí. Gimió mientras sentía como mi lengua hacia círculos en su aureola, mientras mi otra mano jugaba manoseando su pecho. Fue una suerte que lloviera cantaros a fuera, porque la dueña de los ojos grises no medía su voz al momento de gemir o decir mi nombre, aunque debo admitir que era música para mis oídos.

Me alegre que fuera la única que viera así sus senos, no solo por el hecho que era un derecho que deseaba tener solamente yo, sino porque luego de lo que hice con mi boca era obvio había pasado algo.

Mientras lamía había chupado, mordido y besado su pecho, deleitándome con su sabor y deleitándome cuando lo tenía en mi boca, sin que este cupiera totalmente lo mordía y mamaba con toda lujuria. Mi mano no fue menos inclemente, masajeaba, apretaba, exprimía y un par de veces jalaba y apretaba su pezón; con ella gritando de placer cuando lo hacía, era bastante caliente porque mientras su cabeza daba vueltas me pedía más y más, a tal punto que me divertí con ambos hasta más no poder.

Hice un camino de besos, lamidas y mordidas por el resto de su torso, con mis manos deslizándose en su espalda y curvas; jugando y dándome placer al sentir todo su cuerpo exclusivamente para mí.

Llegue justo bajo su vientre, a aquella flor que nunca antes había sido abierta cuando sentí como sus manos en mis hombros me detuvieron.

Con la confusión algo de lucidez entro en mi mente. Oh dioses, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esta debía ser su primera vez, estaba yendo demasiado rápido, probablemente muy brusco para alguien tan frágil como ella, que probablemente había deseado este momento con cualquier persona menos conmigo. Mire a sus ojos temiendo ver rechazo, asco o miedo; y todos mis pensamientos de terror se fueron cuando note que sus ojos brillaban con una única emoción: lujuria.

— A no Thalia, si vas a tocarme allí; quiero que estemos en igual de condiciones—seguido de eso, por primera vez en toda la noche se abalanzo encima mío. Sus besos no fueron tan rudos o reclamantes como los míos, pero sin duda estaban llenos de la misma pasión que sentía en mi interior; en la danza mortal de nuestros labios, se separó mientras tiraba para arriba y me quitaba mi camiseta, mientras su otra mano agarraba mis shorts con todo y bragas hasta arrojarlas a no sé dónde.

Ahora nos encontrábamos totalmente desnudas ante la otra. Sus ojos viajaron sobre mi figura y me sonroje, empatizando con la pena que ella debió sentir cuando yo hice eso antes; nadie aparte de mi misma me había visto desnuda con mi cuerpo convertido finalmente en una mujer aun si pase muchos años como una adolescente de 15 años. Me dedique a ver su rostro mientras me escrudiñaba, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco sintiendo como la vergüenza se iba; sus mejillas también se encontraban algo ruborizadas y sus ojos aun mostrando calentura se veían inocentes, sin importar la soltura con la que se había deshecho de mi ropa seguía siendo la misma doncella que había conocido toda la vida.

Le di una sonrisa ladina, aprovechando su desconcentración para embestirla y ponerla nuevamente contra mí en la cama—ahora estamos iguales chica lista; y si no tienes más objeciones pienso disfrutar mucho de ti.

Note como se volvía un tomate por mis palabras, pero no dijo nada en contra. Baje mi cabeza hasta sus caderas, dejándome entre ver sus tímidos labios que se encontraban húmedos por la calentura. Puse la punta de mi lengua, apretando un poco su clítoris con la yema de mis dedos; Annabeth se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

— Thalia, entra más, quiero sentirte dentro de mí—sabía que esas palabras la avergonzaban, pero también se notaba los tintes de deseo debajo de ellos. Sonreí a tientas por ello, si ella me quería ahí allí iba a estar.

Metí aún más mi lengua, sintiendo como se apretaba contra su interior que estaba totalmente mojado y listo para recibirme; succionaba sus jugos tragándomelos mientras mi amante caliente de deseo hacia un vaivén con sus caderas haciendo que la penetrara una y otra vez. Había llegado muy profundo dentro de ella cuando agarro mi cabeza empujándome con fuerza hacia ella.

— T-Thalia, yo no aguanto más—gimió entre tartamudeos, yo lo sentía por como temblaba y su interior se calentaba y a la vez se ponía rígida en un intento de detenerse; pero yo no deseaba que lo hiciera.

— Córrete—le dije antes de meterme nuevamente en su interior; con esa frase sentí como se relajaba y gritaba con fuerza mi nombre, llenando mi boca con su corrida agarrando firmemente su trasero mientras lo hacía.

Me levante alejándome de su cadera mientras me relamía los labios, quitándome los últimos vestigios de lo que quedaba. Ella estaba algo sonrojada, sus labios antes rosados se encontraban hinchados y rojos, probablemente por todos nuestros salvajes besos; pero detrás de todo eso que la hacía ver como el ser puro al que le quite la inocencia, su mirada cargada de lujuria demostraba otra cosa.

Conmigo ya bastante satisfecha, no fue muy difícil el que me derribara contra la cama siendo yo la que ahora se encontraba aprisionada teniéndola encima de mí; sus labios fueron hasta mi oreja— Tu ya has disfrutado bastante, ahora quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

Sabía que ella era bastante tímida con este tipo de cosas, nunca habíamos tocados el tema ni entre nosotras o con las chicas y algo me decía que no solo tenía que ver el hecho de que era virgen; pero ahora que había sabido lo que era la pasión, que había tocado y probado su ser con mis labios; parecía lista para hacerlo también.

No podría describir lo siguiente que hizo a partir de eso, mi mente se sentía inundada de placer y apenas podía pensar coherentemente, lo único que me pasaba por la mente era lo que decían mis labios; siempre salpicados con el nombre de Annabeth y que no parara de hacer lo que hacía. Me llegue a preguntar si realmente era su primera vez, porque la forma en la movía sus dedos en mi interior se sentía demasiado increíble para nunca haberlo hecho antes; y sino la conociera también realmente pensaría eso.

Acabe gritando su nombre mientras me corría con ella dentro de mí, sin poder siquiera advertirle de hacerlo porque el placer había sido tal que no me pude contener siquiera.

Para cuando ella había acabado, ambas estábamos sudorosas, sin voz y agarrando el aliento lo mejor posible, yo por mis gritos y ella probablemente porque en los últimos momento no había querido separar mis labios con los suyos, y no me refería a los de mi boca. Se encontraba en mis brazos; cansada y desnuda ante mí, sus cabellos estaban totalmente despeinados y se notaba algo soñolienta por la hora y toda nuestra actividad física; nunca estuve más feliz de verla en mis brazos como en ese momento. Poco antes de dormirnos, se acomodó en mis brazos posando su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello; y yo no pude resistirme a besar la coronilla de su cabeza.

— Te amo—le susurre, sin estar segura si ella ya se había dormido o seguía despierta; no me detuve a pensarlo porque el cansancio me gano dejando que mi cabeza reposara en la almohada y me hundiera en sueños.

**. . .**

Annabeth Pov

Sentía los ojos perezosos y mi cuerpo amoldado a una superficie caliente y suave, encajaba perfectamente contra el mío mientras aspiraba un aroma a pino y roció que me parecía levemente familiar, y en este mismo momento me fascinaba. Un par de brazos agarraban firmemente mi cintura, aunque este detalle no me molestaba si me hizo despertar; a veces alguno de los recién llegados eran algo jóvenes y se metían a mi cama-como la líder, supongo que confiaban y se encariñaban conmigo-pero estos brazos en particular no solo eran muy grandes para ello, sino que también me parecían conocidos.

Parpadee un poco, enfocando mi vista para notar la curvatura de un cuello ante mis ojos; me separe lo suficiente para apreciar el rostro de la persona, topándome con Thalia.

Fue ahí cuando los recuerdos aparecieron en mi cabeza, y sentí que la misma iba a explotar. Por Atenea, ¡Me había acostado con mi mejor amiga! Dioses, juro que realmente no había tenido la intensión de que acabara así; mucho menos cuando recordé como había disfrutado de ella y con la mirada enfebrecida me deleitaba. De solo pensarlo me puse totalmente roja.

Cuando me beso y se puso encima de mí estaba totalmente sorprendida, ni siquiera fui capaz de alejarla y solo hubo dos lastimeros intentos que terminaron profundizando más. Yo nunca había estado así con alguien, ni siquiera Percy y yo pasamos de los besos y ahora a la primera me habían llevado a la cama.

Vale, yo no era ninguna puta o chica fácil que se iba a la primera con alguien, probablemente sino hubiera sido Thalia le hubiera dado una patada para irme corriendo a decirle a Quirón, o agarrar mi arma y descuartizarlo por tratar de propasarse conmigo; yo diría que la segunda era la más probable.

A decir verdad, desde hace tiempo lo que sentía por ella había ido más allá de la amistad. Ella había estado ahí luego del rompimiento con Percy, me había escuchado siempre sin importar de que hablara y nunca se molestaba si le venía a hablar de arquitectura o algún nuevo proyecto, nunca me veía aburrida como hizo mi ex novio o como hacia Piper; la conocía desde hace más de 10 años y siempre estuvo allí para mí, incluso mi instinto me decía que más que por Lady Artemisa había ido hasta San Francisco a salvarme.

Se había convertido en mi roca y algo inconstante en mi vida durante los últimos meses; siempre me sentía mejor cuando estaba a mi lado, sentía que todo estaba en su lugar siempre que estuviéramos juntas, me reía de cada una de sus bromas por infantiles que fueran y me alegraba enormemente porque hiciera ello solo para hacerme reír, no me molestaba estar 10 minutos tocando su cabaña o a veces yendo a dentro a sacarla de la cama para que no llegara tarde. Mis días empezaron a girar en torno a ella, y era algo que me gustaba.

Probablemente el único secreto que le guarde desde que había llegado luego de dejar de ser cazadora era eso.

No quería aceptarlo, era lo que le faltaba a mi lista "1 Un chico mayor que se vuelve malo. 2 Un héroe que era mi mejor amigo y que termina conmigo por un chico 3 Una chica que probablemente aún lejos de la Artemisa lo último que quería saber es de amor" En serio, a veces tenía ganas de buscar personalmente a Afrodita solo para decirle que le había hecho para ponerme las cosas tan difíciles.

Pero cuando ella me beso con esa pasión, y yo me hallaba perdida entre el placer y la lujuria; supe en ese momento que lo que sentía por ella era algo más que gustar; yo realmente me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga. No me detuve a pensar demasiado en eso, tampoco en la razón por la que termino dejándome desnuda y probara todo mi ser; el único momento en que quizás lo hice fue antes de caer dormida, cuando un susurro logró que durmiera con una sonrisa.

Abrí los ojos como platos, totalmente impactada; ¿Acaso sería posible que ella…

— Annabeth—me sobresalte al oír que me llamaban, yo me había sentado con delicadeza separándome de la hija de Zeus, esperando no despertarla. Al voltearme efectivamente era ella, se notaba una mezcla de pensamientos que traía en sus ojos al punto que no lo pude identificar, ¿felicidad? ¿Amor? ¿Culpa? ¿Rechazo?

No pudo decir otra cosa, porque de repente alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Thalía, no encontramos a Annabeth en ningún lado! —dijo una voz masculina, haciendo que por poco nos cayéramos ambas de la cama del susto.

— ¡Ahhh! —gritamos al unísono, yo me pegue a mi amiga lo más posible a la par que agarraba algo de sabana para taparme, aunque ella no hizo lo mismo estábamos lo suficientemente juntas para que no se le viera nada aparte de los hombros, brazos y cabeza.

— ¡Sus hermanos están como locos buscando y…!—había dicho antes de que nos arrinconáramos juntas, por suerte mirando al frente sin alcanzar a apreciar nuestra desnudez de antes de que llegara. Cuando volteo a ver a la cama de Thalia esperando encontrársela solo a ella, su boca se cayó de sorpresa para luego mirar la cabaña con más escrutinio, notando toda la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Yo me quede totalmente roja, agradeciendo que fuera Percy quién terminara conmigo; porque en serio, no quería imaginarme lo que era ver a tu ex desnuda con una chica cuando tú apenas llegaste a los besos. Luego de inspeccionar la casa nos miró a las dos; y contra todo pronóstico sonrió.

— Quién lo hubiera dicho, nunca me imaginé que esto acabaría así—no sé qué quiso decir con "esto" y en este momento no quería averiguarlo. De ser posible que estuviera más ruborizada, lo estaba.

— Percy esto no es… —se detuvo a media frase, sin ser capaz de terminar; ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué esto no es lo que parece? Claro, nuestras ropas entraron en combustión espontánea y nos las tuvimos que quitar, de paso que dormimos juntas por protección extra, ¡Venga ya! El chico solo negó con la cabeza.

— No se preocupen, de hecho me alegro, me hubiera dado un tiro si al final Annabeth se rendía con el amor—me sonrió con algo de cariño; sabía que aunque ya no me amaba seguíamos siendo muy buenos amigos y sé que él no habría deseado quitarme las esperanzas con el amor. Nos dio una sonrisa pícara— Ya me inventare una excusa para decirle a tus hermanos, pero recuerden, ¡Si la situación es a la inversa espero que ustedes me echen una mano! —seguido de decir eso, cerró la puerta y se fue a grandes zancadas.

No quise pensar demasiado en la posibilidad de que lo encontrara haciendo _eso_ con Nico, y así lo hice. Me voltee a ver a mi mejor amiga; me veía a los ojos expectante sabiendo que yo hacía lo mismo, esperando a ver quién hablaba.

—Annabeth…—empezó a decir, mientras se agarraba a la nuca y miraba a otro lado; yo me aleje un poco, lo suficiente para verla a la cara sin que nuestros cuerpos se encontraran, por tonto que fuera agarre algo de sabana para taparme— De verdad lamento lo de ayer, me descontrole y me aproveche y yo no...Lo siento en serio.

Sentí que enviaban un millón de puñales a mi corazón cuando dijo eso, ¿Lo nuestro había sido de una noche? ¿Para ella solo había significado un revolcón de cama? Yo tenía la esperanza de que quizás, las palabras que dijo ayer fueran verdad.

— ¿Pero querías hacerlo? —pregunte, sosteniéndome a un clavo ardiendo; quizás solo me decepcionara aún más la respuesta pero necesitaba saberlo, oírlo de su propia boca— ¿Es verdad que tú me amas?

No la vi a los ojos cuando le pregunte eso, pero pude ver como se cuerpo se tensaba bajo la sabana; probablemente notó el dolor en mi voz y temía hacerme daño, pero ya no me importaba si lo hacía, necesitaba saberlo aunque sus palabras me rompieran. Finalmente suspiro derrotada, soltando su cuerpo.

— Si Annabeth, dioses; no tienes idea hace cuanto había deseado hacer eso; y si también…también te amo—las últimas palabras las dijo con especial duda, pero se notaba que no dudaba del hecho, sino de decirlo. Sorprendida levante la mirada, sin embargo miraba al suelo, como si esperara que yo fuera a rechazarla.

No tarde en demostrarle lo mucho que se equivocaba, solté la sabana y me puse encima de ella, abrazando su cuello entre mis brazos y capturando sus labios. Nuestro beso no fue como los de anoche, ya no había pasión o lujuria, ahora solo existía la felicidad enorme de ser correspondida y el amor que le tenía a mi Thals; al separarnos decidí no dejarla con la incognita.

— También estoy enamorada de ti—le conteste con una sonrisa; aun no podía estar segura si eso era realmente un te amo, no obstante no dudaba que si seguía a su lado, iba a convertirse en uno. Estuvo un poco sorprendida al principio, pero pego nuestras frentes con una sonrisa.

— Maldita sea, debí hacerle caso a Afrodita en el coche cuando íbamos a rescatarte, de haber sabido que tenía una oportunidad hubiera luchado por ti—a pesar de sus palabras lo decía casi riendo, se notaba bastante alegre para acabar de maldecir a una diosa.

— ¿Desde esa vez? ¡Pero ha pasado años de eso! Thalia cuanto tiempo tú has—no tuve el corazón para terminar la frase, no quería imaginar lo doloroso que debió ser para ella el verme junto a Percy durante tantos años. Callando mis pensamientos, me dio un casto beso.

— Eh, ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable, el pasado es el pasado chica lista—dijo manteniendo la sonrisa que había tenido desde que le confesa mis sentimientos; con un último largo beso, nos levantamos para vestirnos y afrontar un nuevo día.

**. . . **

Thalia Pov

Debo admitirlo, nunca pensé que me saldría así de bien las cosas; durante ese día tuve que pellizcarme muchas veces el brazo para saber que no estaba soñando. Claro, yo sigo teniendo mi suerte; a pesar del baño caliente que nos dimos esa mañana terminamos teniendo un resfriado garrafal, y una vez que nos recuperamos anunciamos que oficialmente estábamos saliendo; nunca le aclare el detallito a sus hermanos de que ese día que anduvo desaparecida estuvo conmigo, no deseaba que los hijos de Atenea me dieran caza.

Como con Percy y Nico, todo el mundo se sorprendió al enterarse que acabamos juntos; solo Percy nos dio una mirada picara-que decidí ignorar antes de acabar roja-y Nico que me dio una sonrisa con sorna antes de irse diciendo que tenía que decirle a Jason por mensaje Iris que por fin le había pagado el favor.

Poco después la diosa del amor acabo yendo a mis sueños, estoy segura que fue ella porque ni modo que yo la soñara; ella abiertamente me dijo un "Te lo dije" mientras yo me disculpe por dudar, supongo que he estado tan feliz que no me importo dejarme un poco el orgullo de lado, y antes de que despertara me dijo muy feliz que adoraba la pareja que hacía con Annabeth. Por casualidad Lady Artemisa y las cazadoras pasaron por allí una vez, menuda cara se les quedo cuando me pillaron besando a mi novia, probablemente solo yo note la sonrisa que tuvo cuando nos vio juntas.

Ahora ya se acercaba la navidad y en la madrugada del día de mañana cumpliría oficialmente veintiuno. Iba hacia mi cabaña luego de un largo día con los preparativos del campamento; deslice mi carcaj-a un practicaba tiro con arco-contra el suelo y resople cansada, cuando una visión hizo que toda la pereza se fuera de mi cuerpo.

— Oh Thals…quiero cerciorarme de que mañana seré la primera en decirte feliz cumpleaños—un suave ronroneo fue acompañada con esa frase, Annabeth hacia abierto la puerta del baño revelándose así misma, traía el cabello suelto y cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus labios estaban levemente rojos y sus ojos brillaban con diversión, traía un vestido blanco semitransparente dejándome ver que no traía ropa interior. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en mis labios.

— Le diré a Jason que se vaya a la cabaña de Poseidón esta noche, con algo de suerte Percy se ira a la cabaña 13 con Nico y no haya ningún problema—dije mientras me apresuraba a salir corriendo para encontrar a mi hermano.

Había recuperado mi vida, tenía unos amigos geniales que me apreciaban por lo que era y nunca trataron diferente por ser la hija de Zeus, tenía a mi hermano devuelta a mi lado y una novia despampanante que amaba con locura. La vida es bella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Al fin! *-* eso lo digo por varias cosas; en primera, llevo HORAS escribiendo esto; luego de dormir, comer, casi perder el fic, ir a comprar algunas cosas y pelear conmigo misma para acabarlo; termine. En segunda, hace un tiempo deseaba escribir algo hot y hacer algo que incluyera Percico y Thaliabeth-son mis OTP slash y fem slash-y me alegra que pudiera tirar dos pájaros de un tiro con esto.

Y sí, tengo tan poca imaginación para títulos que otra vez se lo he robado a una película, ¡Oigan! Llevo más de 5 horas seguidas escribiendo, no me juzguen.

Probablemente vean varios errores y palabras repetidas; con lo segundo ¡no es mi culpa! Traten de encontrar un buen sinónimo para "piel" "labios" "lengua" entre otros sin romper el ambiente; les juro que no es fácil.

Bue, tengo la mente revuelta luego de tanto rato escribiendo; pero creo que me gusto, es algo tierno y romántico y al mismo tiempo incluye lujuria, me gusta.

También recalco que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic lemmon fem-slash, así que tampoco era que se pudiera esperar demasiado.

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora; ¡Hasta la próxima!

Lira.

P.D: ¡Viva el thaliabeth y el percico! ^^


End file.
